Harry Williams-Beilschmidt
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Nations can't raise children without turning them into nations themselves. When Canada agrees to raise Harry Potter (and later with the help of Prussia) to save him from manipulation and abuse, Harry is suddenly the micronation of New Prussia. How will this change effect the Wizarding World in years to come? (Includes PruCan)
1. Prologue

_**Okay, I've actually had this idea swimming around in my head for a while now and I know there are more like these, BUT I SWEAR THAT I HAVE NOT STOLEN THIS IDEA AND I AM ENTIRELY SURE THAT THIS WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM OTHER FANFICS! Okay, so I know I didn't explain a lot in the summary, but it basically says that countries can't raise human children without making them into a nation or micronation themselves. This happens through magic, but it hasn't happened in a long time so no one has really needed to use magic. SOOOO what does Canada do when England asks him to take care of Harry Potter? He turns him into the micronation of New Prussia! Why? Because Canada's boyfriend is Prussia.**_

_**And so Prussia is going to help Canada raise Harry, who's going to believe that he's Prussian-Canadian (or, on paper, German-Canadian) even though he knows of his British descent and so Harry will be VERY OOC. Because, really, when you're raised by an invisible country and one of the loudest countries, you get a very weird personality. I'm thinking that Harry will be loud and proclaiming his awesomeness a lot, but when it comes to certain things like classes, he's quiet and practically invisible, and really smart. He will also be able to see the things Luna sees because of "The Sight" which you guys probably already know about, as well as be able to see thestrals because… uhh… well, I'm going to assume he saw Voldemort kill his mother when he was a baby. (UGGHH! My autocorrect autocorrected Voldemort to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!) He will also know all the languages, but will mainly speak English, German, and French.**_

_**If you don't know what "The Sight" is, it's being able to see magical creatures that aren't already seen by normal people and wizards/witches. At least, that's what I think. Canada WILL have The Sight, because he's going to be raising Harry. I don't think Prussia will have the sight though.**_

_**Also, I'm thinking of placing Harry in Gryffindor, but he can also be part of Slytherin, so what do you guys think? Keep in mind that I might just make Draco be a nice person if you guys are up to it, and so if Harry's sorted into Gryffindor, he can unite the houses because I WILL place Neville in Hufflepuff.**_

_**Okay, I'm done with all the important information that you guys will need to know. All the less important information will be at the bottom of this. Enjoy!**_

Prologue

Minerva McGonagall waited until Dumbledore had apparated away before turning back to the baby on the front porch step of the Dursleys' home. She picked up the baby with a lightning scar on his forehead and quickly ran off to a certain man's house. That man's name was Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as… England.

* * *

"Minerva, what brings you here?" Arthur asked as he stepped back to let his old friend inside.

"This baby here is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," Minerva explained as she stepped inside. "He survived the killing curse and killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as well. Harry was supposed to be with the Dursleys, but they are the most horrible muggles I've ever seen. I am sure that they would neglect, if not abuse, Harry. Dumbledore seems to want this so he can manipulate the boy later. Can you take care of him?" Arthur's face grew grim.

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "But I believe I know someone who can. One moment, I will ask him to come over." He walked over to the telephone and dialed a number that he was sure he got correct.

"Hello?" Arthur smiled.

"Ah, Matthew. Can you do me a favor and come over right away?"

* * *

"So, what is this about Arthur?" Matthew Williams, otherwise known as Canada, Mattie, Birdie, or "Who?" asked as he sat on Arthur's couch. "And who is this woman?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Minerva introduced herself. Matthew nodded in her direction. Unlike his brother, who didn't even know about his magical community, he was pretty in tune to it and knew what Hogwarts was, and how manipulative Albus Dumbledore really was.

"Matthew Williams," Matthew introduced.

"Now, as to why I've called you here," Arthur began. "This baby is Harry Potter. He defeated Voldemort and survived the killing curse. I need you to raise him to know about the wizarding community and be a good child, not a scarred one." Matthew looked shocked.

"I'd be happy to raise Harry, but why me? Why not his relatives?" He asked.

"His relatives would probably hurt and abuse him, both mentally and physically," Minerva explained. "Dumbledore expects a fragile child that knows no love so that he can manipulate Harry into doing his bidding. I need Harry to be confident so that he can know what's right and what's wrong." Matthew nodded after taking in this new information.

"Okay then, I will take care of Harry and make sure he knows about love and the wizarding world," he agreed. "I will do the spell to turn him into a micronation. He will be… New Prussia." Arthur smiled.

"Excellent."

* * *

Two weeks later…

Matthew had gotten the hang of raising Harry and was feeding him his breakfast when his boyfriend (who he happened to have not been able to see since raising Harry) decided to barge in.

"WAS IST LOS BIR-?!" Gilbert Beilschmidt, otherwise known as Prussia or "The Awesome King," began yelling before being stopped by crying. Matthew quickly picked up Harry and began rocking him gently while glaring at Gilbert.

"Gil, be a bit more quiet would you?" He hissed quietly so as not to startle Harry. "You'll scare him." Gilbert quickly quieted down, seeing as he most definitely did not want to scare a child.

"Who is this Birdie?" He asked softly. He always did love kids.

"This is Harry, I'm raising him for Arthur," Matthew explained.

"Why?" Gilbert asked. Matthew quickly explained the situation and what micronation Harry now was and his boyfriend nodded.

"Well then, Birdie," he said, "it looks like I'm going to be helping you raise young Harry here!" Matthew smiled.

"Thanks Gil."

_**So that's the end of the prologue! It's really short, but it's only supposed to be about introducing the situation. So, here are some less important, but still mildly important things you should know:**_

_**~I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HARRY POTTER! If I did, it would all be chaos. And make a lot more sense.**_

_**~Dumbledore will be manipulative, but not necessarily evil. The only reason I'm making him manipulative is because it just makes sense to me.**_

_**~Ron will NOT be Harry's friend. I, personally, find him to be very annoying.**_

_**~There will be NO cannon pairings. Like, at all. You guys will get to vote who ends up with who!**_

_**~This will include FrUK as well, and some slight Spamano because I'm somehow gonna add Romano in there. And wherever Romano is, Spain will be there too. However, I can't decide who America should end up with. Help?**_

_**~There will be a change in appearance with Harry because being New Prussia makes him gain different traits. I already know what he will look like, but I am also willing to hear what you guys think he should look like.**_

_**~Prussia and Canada WILL eventually get married, just not yet. Don't worry fellow PruCan fans!**_

_**~I am a sole supporter of the Canada-is-Vinland and Germany-is-Holy-Roman-Empire theories, so I will be adding those in here as well.**_

_**~If you want a story about Canada having The Sight in the first place, I will be willing to make it because that has actually been on my list of things to write for a while now.**_

_**~Yes, I know I'm already writing a bunch of other stories, but this was just too good! I'm on a writing spree this week. XD I also need a better title. Suggestions?**_

_**The next chapter will basically just introduce what has happened along the years and then will go straight into Harry getting his Hogwarts letter. The A/Ns after this prologue will not be as long and mature, there is just a lot of information I need to cram into this. Please R&R and thanks for reading!**_


	2. 11 Years Later With a Letter

_**Wow, okay. In one night I got 6 followers, 3 favorites, 104 views, 1 review, and it's in 3 communities…. I'm pretty sure I wrote the prologue in under an hour because I was in a rush and wanted to upload it quickly. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also, yes, I will attempt to make the chapters long, but no promises. See, I'm a very lazy person so I probably will not make the chapters more than 4 to 6 pages long. I also have like, a bazillion other things I need to update soooo….**_

_**I will be transitioning between calling the nations by country names and human names, so don't get confused if I call a nation by its country name then the human name right after. Also, when in Harry's POV, Canada will be referred to as either papa or mama/mom/mommy, and Prussia will be referred to as either father/vater, dad, or daddy.**_

_**So, yeah. This chapter will basically be introducing Harry's life and then it will go into him getting his letter. Please R&R and ENJOY!**_

Chapter 1

Normal POV

In a mansion in New Prussia, Ontario, the walls were lined with many pictures. They all included a man with blonde hair, violet eyes covered by glasses with a strange curl, an albino man, and a young boy. The boy seemed to have changed over the years, but the men didn't. The boy started out with black hair, emerald green eyes, and glasses. As the years went on, his hair began turning to a silverish-white color, and he gained an odd curl, though his hair stayed messy as it always was. He lost the glasses and his left eye turned violet. This boy's name is Harry Williams-Beilschmidt nee Potter. The blonde man was Matthew Williams. The albino was Gilbert Beilschmidt. They were otherwise known as… New Prussia, Canada, and Prussia.

After adopting Harry, Gilbert had the idea to move to New Prussia so that Harry would become comfortable in his own nation. Luckily, all the provinces had moved out so no one would object.

Harry was an… interesting boy to say the least. To add onto his physical appearance, he would sometimes wear either a causal maple leaf sweater with sweats, or he would wear a bike rider outfit. He also had a strange personality. To his friends, he was loud and arrogant, but not exactly to the point where it could be called bragging. He proclaimed his awesomeness a lot (much like his albino father) and had the same sense of style as his father. However, he was also practically invisible when it came to new people and in classes he was just generally quiet. He was taught to be very loyal and inherited his papa's love for hockey (he also was quite good at lacrosse) and would lash out at anyone who stomped on all his beliefs. He was quite protective of his loved ones as well and he loved animals, a trait he had gotten from his papa. However, he had slight separation issues (especially when it came to his papa), and would sometimes say the dumbest or most confusing things, something that had been caused by America.

Matthew taught Harry most magic so that he would be prepared for when he gets his Hogwarts letter. Gilbert taught Harry 'dark' magic and told him that, just because someone was related to a 'dark' wizard or was in Slytherin, did not mean that that person themselves is evil. So when Harry learned that he did have lots of dark magic in him, his 'parents' weren't disgusted and instead smiled and just said that that just made him more special. In fact, they let him buy a pet to _celebrate_. He chose a snake (an Egyptian Asp) that he named Kuro, simply because he couldn't think of anything else.

When Harry was four, he met Severus Snape. At first, Snape hated him because he looked too much like James Potter. As time went on, Snape realized that Harry was nothing like James, considering how much Harry himself seemed to like Snape. Eventually, he was referred to as 'Uncle Slither' by Harry, who still uses the term. Why was Snape there? Well, he was there to help Harry get used to having actual wizards around and not people like the magic trio, but he didn't meet them until he was six. Also, Snape taught Harry about The Sight so he wouldn't get confused in the future.

When Harry was six, he was officially introduced to the other nations at a World Meeting. Even though he was six at the time, he was smart enough to know that these nations had ignored his beloved papa, so in turn he blew up on all of them until Matthew had to calm him down. Needless to say, the nations hardly ever forgot Matthew Williams Canada. As for how the nations reacted, there were some… different reactions.

France was cooing about how he would love to babysit, only for England to hit him on the head and say that he would corrupt the kid, starting a fight. America went on about being a 'heroic' uncle and stuff like that. Germany was shocked that his brother was raising a kid, but wasn't that surprised since he was raised by Gilbert anyways. Romano revealed that he was Canada's best friend and was surprisingly soft towards Harry, automatically making Harry dub him as his favorite uncle. Though, there was a sort of misunderstanding when Harry thought that Romano and Spain were dating. Prussia had just laughed and said that they would be dating eventually, causing Romano to yell at him and have his face look like a tomato, as Spain puts it. Needless to say, it was normal World Meeting, just with New Prussia there to enjoy it.

On Harry's tenth birthday, Harry saw his papa's hockey match for the first time. Needless to say, he soon had a wider vocabulary and knew that he should watch more hockey games and criticize everything wrong with them. Unless they were Canadian hockey teams.

Now, Harry is turning 11 years old soon, and that means that he was getting his Hogwarts letter soon. Truthfully, he wasn't all that excited because it would mean being separated from his beloved papa and father. He loved his papa and father, because they were always there for him and they always encouraged him.

When Harry woke up a few mornings before his 11th birthday, he wasn't surprised to see an owl there waiting for him outside his window. He softly stroked the owl's back as he opened went to grab the letter, only to find two addressed to him. One was to a Mr. H Potter, and the other to a Mr. H Williams-Beilschmidt. He shrugged and simply guessed that nobody in the wizarding world was informed that he was officially adopted by Matthew Williams and Gilbert Beilschmidt. He opened the one that said Mr. H Williams-Beilschmidt.

_M__r. H Williams-Beilschmidt_

_The First Bedroom Up The Stairs_

_New Prussia, Ontario_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**_

_**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Williams-Beilschmidt,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**__**  
**__**of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**__**  
**_

_UNIFORM__:__  
__First-year students will require:__  
__ sets of plain work robes (black)__  
__ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__  
__ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__  
__ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)__  
__Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.__  
__  
__COURSE BOOKS__  
__All students should have a copy of each of the following:__The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__  
__by Miranda Goshawk__A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot__Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling__A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__  
__by Phyllida Spore__Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__  
__by Newt Scamander__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__  
__by Quentin Trimble__  
__  
__OTHER EQUIPMENT__1 wand__  
__1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__  
__1 set glass or crystal phials__  
__1 telescope__  
__1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Papa, dad, I got my letter!" Harry called after thoroughly reading the letter as he made his way down the stairs of the mansion to the dining room, where his parents were obviously having time to themselves for a while.

"Oh, that's great Harry!" Matthew said, smiling. Gilbert sat back in his chair, grumbling something about not having enough time with his Birdie before flashing a smile at Harry.

"Awesome, now we just need to send them a letter saying you'll go!" Gilbert exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, and then we get to go to Diagon Alley and get all my stuff!" He said excitedly. "I really want more books! And I can't wait to get my wand! Ooo, can I get an owl?" Matthew smiled his gentle smile.

"Of course, we'll get you whatever you want," he agreed. Harry smiled brightly, but then frowned as a thought hit him.

"But… I won't be able to see you guys anymore…" He muttered. Matthew went to hug his son.

"We'll still get to see you on breaks," he comforted. "And we might get to see you on weekends too." Harry nodded sadly.

"Come on mein klein cub," Gilbert said. (German: My little cub) "Let's go write back to them and then we can go to Diagon Alley!" Harry nodded eagerly, seeming to brighten up.

"Okay vater!" He agreed, following his father out of the room. Matthew sighed and smiled.

"They're so excited," he said to himself. "I should start breakfast." With that, he went to make his signature pancakes coated with _real_ maple syrup, just like everyone in that family liked it.

* * *

With Harry and Gilbert in Gilbert's study, they were writing a letter to Dumbledore sasying that they would be happy to go to Hogwarts.

_To Albus Dumbledore,_

_I, Harry Williams-Beilschmidt, would be happy to go to Hogwarts for my first year. I love learning magic and I hope it's true that Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in Britain. My vater has a few conditions to me going to Hogwarts though._

_**I, Gilbert Beilschmidt, know that you are planning to use my son for your own selfish desires. I will most definitely not stand for it, and neither will Mattie! So, here are my conditions: 1) Do NOT attempt to make my son go on life-threatening adventures. I do not want my son to die, and I highly doubt you want the wrath of a Canadian that can beat a scary Russian at hockey to be on your tail. My son is going to Hogwarts to LEARN, not to do your dirty work. 2) If I hear about my son in the papers, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD. My son is NOT Harry Potter, he is Harry Williams-Beilschmidt and he will be treated as a normal (yet AWESOME) 11 year old boy. 3) DON'T USE MY SON FOR FAME! 4) Do not use ANY sort of spell on my son unless it is absolutely necessary. That does not mean that you can use Stupefy on him if he doesn't want to cooperate. If he gets seriously injured, ONLY use spells that will heal him! That is all.**_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Williams-Beilschmidt __**and Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

"I think that's an AWESOME letter!" Gilbert cheered. "Let's send it."

"Dad, did you have to threaten him so much?" Harry asked, sweat-dropping. Gilbert looked at him as if he just asked "Are you awesome?"

"Of course I did, Cub!" He exclaimed. "I have to make sure you live a normal, AWESOME, Hogwarts school life while you're there! None of that "Boy-Who-Lived" crap!" Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I think the owl is still in my room, I'll get him to bring back the letter," he told his father, who nodded.

"Okay, I'll go see if Birdie has finished with his pancakes!" Gilbert cheered before going back down the stairs. Harry laughed and went back to his room to check to send that letter. After the owl had flown off, Harry went back downstairs to eat his pancakes.

* * *

"Papa, your pancakes are awesome as always!" Harry exclaimed happily. Matthew smiled gently.

"Thank you Cub," he said softly. "I'm glad." Harry smiled at him.

"So, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" He asked anxiously.

"We can go on your birthday, wouldn't that be a treat?" Matthew replied. Harry grinned.

"Awesome!" He said.

"Oh, Cub, don't tell your uncles about Hogwarts yet alright?" Gilbert said after he chewed on his pancakes. "Alfred will try to take you away so you aren't corrupted by 'England's crazy imaginary world' stuff."

"We can tell Uncle Lovi right?" Harry asked hopefully. He didn't want to leave his favorite uncle in the dark. Matthew nodded.

"Of course, I can't keep something this important from my best friend," he said. Harry grinned victoriously. He couldn't wait to tell his uncle, despite the fact that he'll probably be holding on to his papa's leg and begging him to come with him before taking the train.

"Oh by the way, can I get a pet penguini?" Harry asked randomly. _**(I MEANT TO PUT THE EXTRA I ON THERE!)**_ His parents looked at him blankly before laughing.

"You are an awesomely strange kid!" Gilbert laughed.

"What's a penguini?" Matthew wondered out loud.

_**END! So, I know a lot of characters are OOC, and I have a perfectly good explanation for that! I am just very bad at making characters be themselves during a specific scene or something. Otherwise I'm good at characters. Mattie and Gilbert strike me as protective parents, just not overprotective. That's Quebec's job (to me, Quebec is a girl, btw). I think if Dumbledore tried manipulating Harry, Matt's Canadian Rage would come out and Gil's a Teutonic Knight, or was, so obviously something bad will happen. So yes, I've decided that Draco will be nice and my friend is currently helping me decide which house Harry should be in.**_

_**Sweetmouse: Your welcome, I never really liked Ginny anyways. And yes, I did know that Voldemort meant Flight of Death in French.**_

_**The Little Chibi: Yes, I'm trying to make him seem different, thus him being pretty random and having separation issues.**_

_**Cinnominbubble9: Yeah, I know I'm awesome! Lol, jk, and thank you for the shipping suggestions. I never really intended for Germany and Italy to be a big part in this, so if I don't add in any GerIta, I apologize. I might be able to add in a little "TOMATO BASTARD! YOU'RE DATING MY BROTHER?!" from Romano or something like that though. I probably will have Dramione, FrUK, and PruCan, obviously.**_

_**Again, please R&R and thank you for reading! Next time: Diagon Alley!**_

**_NOTE TO ALL ARTISTS READING THIS!_**

**_I will be holding an art contest type thing! I want all of you who want to to draw your versions of Harry Williams-Beilschmidt based on the description I've given you at the beginning of the chapter! The one which I find the most interesting and most like the picture I have of Harry in my head will be the cover of this, and I will post link to the picture on my profile for all to see! The setting can be anything and anyone else you want to include can be in there too! For example, you can put Harry out with Matthew and Gilbert at the park on a snowy day, or Harry walking through the halls of Hogwarts with Hermione! Or even Harry clinging to Matthew and begging him not to go! I will also allow a simple background with no setting and Harry in whatever pose you like! PM me the link to the picture you have drawn or send a review saying that you have posted the link on your profile and I will look at it! Have fun!_**


	3. Diagon Alley!

_**Okay, so I won't post the winner of the art contest until I get enough fan art or whatever for it, so keep trying! So far I've only gotten one! But then again, art takes a long time, haha! Especially when there's no real picture for you guys to go off of! Hehe, and now we're on to Diagon Alley! I actually have something planned for this which is why I'm making it so America and everyone else doesn't learn about Hogwarts until after Harry goes to Hogwarts. Don't you think it'll be hilarious? Oh wait, you don't know what I'm planning… NEVER MIND!**_

_**(RANDOM LITTLE SIDE NOTE BECAUSE SOMEONE (not me) FEELS LIKE COMPLAINING TO YOU PEOPLEZ: Falling on your side HURTS! Dude, I fell during my play rehearsal yesterday and now I have a bruise on my hip and a floor burn on my elbow!)**_

_**Anyways, enjoy, R&R, favorite, follow, and submit your Harry Williams-Beilschmidt art!**_

Chapter 2

Harry's POV

I was following papa and vater as we made our way to Diagon Alley, or the wall in which we go to Diagon Alley. I was excited, believe me, but then I would be separated from papa and vater! Maybe they can convince the headmaster to let them come with me? They can teach History of Magic and Muggle Studies! Yeah, I can ask the headmaster! Oh wait… Papa told me that the headmaster wants to control me…

"Harry, we're here," I heard papa say to me quietly. I looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Okay, where do we go first?" I asked excitedly.

"We're going to Gringotts!" Vater announced. "We're going to see those totally awesome yet weird goblin dudes!" I laughed.

"Okay vater!" I said as I followed them to Gringotts. I'd gone there once when cousin Peter (Sealand) was going to Hogwarts for his first year. Oh! I think he's a second year now! Yay, I get to see cousin Peter!

"Vault 5 please," Papa told the goblin, who looked at him suspiciously. Of course, goblins know about us nations and we have the first vaults, but we need our keys to convince them. If not, they do an inheritance test or cast the nation revealing spell. I can't seem to recall it…

"Key?" The goblin asked. Papa took out a golden key and handed it to the goblin.

"This way Mr. Williams," he said, leading him to the rollercoaster type thing. I don't really know what it is. I felt sick by the time we got off of it though…

* * *

I was amazed when we entered the vault. There were so many galleons, sickles, and knuts! Well, we are nations, so I guess we have to be rich, even in the wizarding world.

"Hey Papa, did any of the other provinces or towns go to Hogwarts?" I asked Papa while he and vater gathered all the money.

"No, you're the first one," Papa replied before thanking the goblin.

* * *

We went to the pet place next. I had Kuro next to me in order for him to help me pick out an animal. I didn't want an animal that would be afraid of my precious snake. A bunch of wizards and witches looked at me like the expected me to be a dark wizard or something. Jeez, and this is all about a snake? Biased, I tell you. Biased.

"_What do you think Kuro?"_ I asked Kuro in Parseltongue. _"Do any of thesssse ssseem like good enough petsss to you?"_ Kuro looked around and thoroughly intimidated all the animals around us.

"_No masssster,"_ Kuro replied. _"They are all sssssso afraid of me."_ I made my way deeper into the shop and finally, I found more intimidating and brave creatures. They were mostly birds, but there were some others like cats and… panthers? Okay…

"_How about here?"_ I hissed. _"Any animal you like here? They don't ssssseem afraid of you like the otherssss. And don't call me masssster."_ Kuro looked around once more and spotted a pretty hawk that was looking straight at us.

"_That one isssss acceptable,"_ Kuro hissed. _"She issss looking ssssstraight at ussss."_ I walked over to the hawk and held out a hand to it.

"I wouldn't touch that one if I were you," the shopkeeper warned when he noticed me putting my hand in the cage. "She's a feisty one. She hasn't let a single person touch her since we found her." That didn't seem right, considering that the hawk instantly rubbed her head against my hand.

"She seems pretty nice to me," I said, shrugging. "Can I have her?" The shopkeeper nodded dumbly and I smiled happily as I made my way to my parents with the cage.

"Papa, vater, I chose my pet!" I exclaimed. "She's a… umm…" Papa observed my hawk closely. While he was doing this, I noticed that a few people were weirded out about the fact that my parents were both male. I don't really find anything odd about that, but then again, I grow up around homosexuals.

"Harry, this is a Cooper's Hawk!" He told me. "She's found in m- err, Canada! She must know who you are!"

"Awesome choice Cub!" Vater said, grinning at me. "What're you gonna name her?" I thought about that. My hawk looked fierce, and she was already from Canada, so how about a German name, since Prussia (sadly) doesn't exist anymore. BUT MY VATER'S LEGACY LIVED ON!"

"I think I'll name her… Marelda," I decided. "It means 'renowned warrior' in German, right vater?" Dad nodded and grinned.

"How much for her?" Vater asked the shopkeeper.

"Five galleons," the shopkeeper replied. Papa paid for Marelda and we headed out of the shop;.

"Okay, umm, books next I think," Papa said quietly. "And then we'll get your robes and your wand." At the word 'books,' I instantly began dragging my parents to the book shop. I love books so much! I ended up getting more books than I was supposed to though…

* * *

Nothing really happened in the robes shop, but I met this nice boy named Draco! He seemed to like me for me (even though he doesn't know that my 'real' name is Harry Potter) and he didn't seem to sneer at me for my parents being both guys. I also met a met a girl named Hermione there! She was really nice and loved books like me! She got sorta confused at my personality though because I started out acting really shy and then suddenly I'm being loud and obnoxious and saying how awesome I am!

* * *

When I got to the wand place, the man, Ollivander, seemed to know my real name! Papa said that he had a strange aura, so maybe he was one of those people with 'The Sight.' Or maybe he was a seer! Anyways, apparently there were two wands compatible with me. Like, I had taken one that was apparently Voldemort's brother wand- Okay, let me just stop there for a second. Flight of Death? Seriously? SO UNAWESOME! What was he thinking? Uncle Badly-Made-Scones (Don't tell him I called him that) says that his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I figured out pretty quickly (with the help of Papa) that his name was an anagram! Seriously? UNAWESOME DUDE! And I'm pretty sure Light from Death Note killed more people in a year than Moldyshorts did in the war. I'm just guessing.

-Anyways, back to what happened, the wand lit up and stuff, but then another box began glowing FAAAAARRRRR in the back and Ollivander had gone to see what was up. Apparently it was made from an old sycamore tree found in Ontario, Canada (Yay!) and was 10 ½ inches, supple. The core was unique, made from thestral tail hair that had traces of polar bear fur and Prussian eagle feathers in it. Apparently it had been made a long time ago and was placed in the back of everyone's minds. Needless to say, I got two wands and an extra wand holder! Hurray! _**(I just made up the entire wand thing because I am terrible at coming up with things)**_

That was basically what happened. I'm pretty sure vater got kicked out of a bar because they didn't have his favorite beer or something on our way back home though. I'm gonna go beg Papa and Vater to come with me to Hogwarts! THEY HAVE TO COME WITH ME!

_**Haha, okay, so fast update. I know updated like, a few days ago, but I just love writing this! I know it's a short chapter, but I really couldn't write anything else for Diagon Alley. Like, seriously. And I don't have the first Harry Potter book with me so I can copy a few things down, like what actually happened in Diagon Alley in the original book so that I can adjust a few things.**_

_**Also, to all you people who are going to PM me the link to your fan art, put it on your profile and then PM me that the link is on your profile because when you PM me, the link won't come up. So yeah, that's all I have to say!**_

_**No wait, did anyone else realize how RANDOM I was in this chapter? Like, not even kidding! Harry has strange rants in his head… Haha, it's weird how when I don't try to be funny, I end up doing the most random things! And when I do try to be funny, it turns out just… NOT GOOD. Next time: Train Ride to Hogwarts!**_


	4. ENTRY TO PIG- err HOGWARTS

_**Hiiii! Back again! I just remembered something from the first chapter! To all you people wondering, no, I do not have a clue as to what the hell a penguini is. I just needed to add that in! XD So this will be the train ride going in to the beginning of Hogwarts and ending right at the part of Harry's sorting. Enjoy! And I still need fan art because I will be writing this very quickly! Mostly because I have an actual plot to go off of instead of just trying to come up with something on the spot. And that is why most of my stories have yet to be updated.**_

_**Also, here's some PruCan for you in the beginning!**_

Chapter 3

Canada's POV

"Okay, you know that you have to run straight through the wall," I told Harry softly. "I hope you have a fun time at Hogwarts. Your dad and I will miss you and we'll see you at Hogwarts." Harry looked horrified for some reason and latched on to my leg.

"NOOOO!" He cried, causing people to look at us. "I don't want you to leave me! You have to come too!" Me and Bear (Gil) were just dropping Harry off at platform 9 ¾ but it seemed that Harry still had trouble coming to terms with the fact that we weren't able to come with him to Hogwarts. I wish we could, and so does Gil because he wants to make sure Dumbledore doesn't do anything to Harry, but it was against the rules. The only reason Arthur was allowed to visit me back in my Hogwarts days (Al didn't go because… he's Al. He believes in aliens but he doesn't believe in magic) was because he was a nation, and the nation of England at that.

"I'm sorry Cub, but we have to," I told him. "We'll see you during breaks." Harry still wouldn't budge and continued wailing, so I looked at Bear. "Gil, can you…?" Gil nodded and gently tugged Harry off of my leg and carried him through the wall. I walked in as well and watched as Gil scolded Harry, who still looked sad. After Harry agreed to leave without making a scene _again_, Gil walked back over to me and softly kissed me on the lips, wrapping an arm around my waist. We both watched as Harry went into the train after one last wave.

"I hope Harry spreads his awesomeness around," Bear said. I simply laughed and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, and I hope he finds good friends too," I told him softly. "It'd be a shame if he didn't." We stayed there until the train moved out of sight.

Harry's POV

I hate leaving Papa and daddy! It's not fair, it's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR! I was pouting as I made my way through the train to find a compartment. I saw Hermione sitting in one and my eyes lit up as I made to sit next to her.

"Hey Hermione, you've just been graced with my AWESOME presence!" I said, grinning. I looked at the mousy boy sitting across from her. "Who's your friend?"

"I-I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy stuttered.

"Hi, I'm Harry!" I chirped. "Harry Williams-Beilschmidt, or The Awesome Prince, since my vater is The Awesome King!" Neville looked confused.

"I-I'm sorry?" He said. Hermione sighed.

"Just ignore him Neville," she said.

"You know, Neville," I said. "You remind me of my Papa. He used to be really shy and quiet and stuttered all the time, and then vater swept him off his feet! I wonder when vater will propose to Papa… He really needs to pick up the pace. Vater told me himself he wants to propose!" Neville looked a bit confused. Maybe that was why I wasn't shy around Neville. He reminded me of Papa. It feels more like home already! I always did love Papa.

"U-um, what does vater mean?" He asked.

"Father," I replied. "What? Does it bother you that my parents are both guys?" I frowned. Having grown up around nations who were all as straight as a circle (Draw a circle that's the earth!), I was pretty okay with gays. (I'm pretty sure even Hungary is bi, despite having been married to Austria and still loving him) I never liked it when some homophobes criticized my family, saying the fact that they liked the same gender was unnatural.

"O-oh not at all!" Neville stammered. "I-I've just never met anyone with g-gay parents." I smiled, satisfied with his answer. I looked out the door of the compartment and saw Sealand.

"Cousin Peter, cousin Peter!" I called to him. "It's me, The Awesome Prince!" Sealand, or Peter, looked at me and smiled. He made his way into the compartment and sat across from me.

"Hello Harry!" Sealand chirped. "It's finally your first year here! I hope you end up in Gryffindor! I'm in Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat also wanted to put me in Slytherin because of my family! We all have the same ambition after all, but I guess my time with Mama and Papa paid off! I like Slytherin and all, but there are lots of jerks in there! Though some people in Gryffindor are jerks too!" I laughed at Peter's excitement.

"I don't really care which house I'm in!" I said. "I admire the Ravenclaw's intelligence, the Hufflepuff's loyalty, the Slytherin's cunning, and the Gryffindor's bravery! I think Papa was unable to be sorted because he had all the traits of the houses right? And Vater was a Slytherin!" Peter nodded.

"Yeah, Jerk-Arthur told me about that!" He told me.

"Hey Harry, who is this?" Hermione asked.

"This is my cousin, Peter Kirkland!" I introduced. "Peter, this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

"Hello!" Peter greeted.

"Oh no, where's Trevor?" Neville suddenly said, looking around. I stared at him blankly.

"Who?" I asked.

"My toad, he's gone!" Neville cried.

"Don't worry, Neville, we'll help you find it," Hermione soothed. "Let's look around. Peter, how about you go with Neville and I'll go with Harry?" Peter nodded.

"Okay!" He said and led Neville out of the compartment while Hermione and I went another direction. We didn't manage to find his toad, but I think Neville eventually found him. I never did see Draco, now that I think about it…..

* * *

I had ended up in a boat with Hermione, Neville, and some redheaded kid who _just. Wouldn't. shut. Up. About. Harry. Fucking. Potter._ I really hate that name, because Vater told me that that was my original name and I was prophesied to defeat Moldyshorts just because I survived some killing curse. I think that just meant I was destined to be me, New Prussia. I am most definitely _not_ going to save these wizards from some guy that hasn't even _seen_ real blood being shed. They're idea of war is pretty clean compared to mine, and it sounds like they're just using me as an excuse to do their work for them. It's annoying. I've heard of war from Papa, and while the Wizarding War does sound a bit terrifying, I think it would be even more horrifying to see blood being shed during the war than just saying a few words in Latin. The Wizarding War is pretty horrifying, but I think real world people have them beat in the horror, but that's just my opinion. (I really need to find a way to call normal people 'non-magical' without using the term 'muggle'...)

When we were lead into Hogwarts castle Minerva McGonagall before being told to wait, I spotted Draco's platinum blonde hair and ran up to him.

"Hi Drake!" I exclaimed. Hermione and Neville stood behind me.

"Oh hey Harry," Draco greeted. "Who are your friends?"

"Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom," I told him, pointing to them when I said their names. Draco looked slightly disgusted.

"A mudblood and a blood traitor?" He said. I frowned and hit him lightly on the head.

"Don't call them that!" I said. "They are my friends and you will just have to get used to them!" At that moment, a bunch of ghosts flew in, talking about someone named Peeves. Suddenly, one of them gasped and flew over to me.

"You are Harry Wiliams-Beilschmidt, correct?" The ghost asked. I nodded. I wasn't that shocked by the ghosts' presence, considering I have The Sight and have seen lots of strange things in my time, but I didn't understand how the ghost knew me.

"My word, you look like your parents!" A girl ghost gasped, flying over as well.

"We've heard so much about you from Arthur, and Matthew was always so kind to us," the other ghost told me. "I am called the Fat Friar. This is the Grey Lady. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" He then joined the other ghosts just as they were shooed away.

"Who's Arthur and Matthew?" Hermione asked.

"Arthur is my… err… uncle, I guess?" I said, slightly confused as to how I was supposed to address him. I mean, he's technically my Grandpa, but it'd be weird if he showed up all of a sudden after I told everyone he's my Grandpa. "And Matthew is my Papa." Hermione nodded.

"Okay," she said, though I could tell that she noticed my hesitation. Luckily, she said nothing about it. Pretty soon we were led inside and I heard Hermione say something about the enchanted ceiling. I was pretty in awe, but the hat was interesting when it opened its mouth and began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
But don't judge on what you see,__  
I'll eat myself if you can find__  
A smarter hat than me.__  
You can keep your bowlers black,__  
Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
For I'm the__ Hogwarts __Sorting Hat__  
And I can cap them all.__  
There's nothing hidden in your head__  
The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
So try me on and I will tell you__  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
Set Gryffindors apart;__  
You might belong in__Hufflepuff,__  
Where they are just and loyal,__  
Those patient__Hufflepuffss are true__  
And unafraid of toil;__  
Or yet in wise old__Ravenclaw,__  
if you've a ready mind,__  
Where those of wit and learning,__  
Will always find their kind;__  
Or perhaps in__Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,__  
Those cunning folks use any means__  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

_And don't get in a flap!__  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

That hat looked like it had a soul bound to it, but then again, that could just be my love for Fullmetal Alchemist talking. People clapped and then Minerva McGonagall read named off of a piece of parchment. Eventually I heard my name, or my _past_ name.

"Potter, Harry!"

"THE NAME'S HARRY WILLIAMS-BEILSCHMIDT!" I yelled. "I WILL NOT BE TREATED OTHERWISE!" I saw Dumbledore frown slightly and I smirked as I walked over and sat on the stool.

"_Oh ho ho, so you are the famous Harry Po-, no Harry Williams-Beilschmidt,"_ the hat whispered in my head. _"Or should I say, New Prussia? Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Now, where to put you?"_

"_I don't care,"_ I thought.

"_You are very much like Canada,"_ the hat told me. _"He was also an enigma. Hard to sort, that one. Loved new knowledge, was very cunning – cunning enough to blackmail England - very brave in his own way, and still loyal in the end, so he was free to go anywhere. You are very smart indeed, but I do not believe that Ravenclaw is for you. They crave for new knowledge, but you already know so much from your parents and the people around you. You are very loyal and hardworking, so perhaps Hufflepuff. No, you would be a bit too much for them to handle. That leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor. You have the same ambition as Prussia, but you also gained lots of bravery from the nations around you."_

"_Just put me somewhere you old hat."_

"_Now, now, we mustn't be hasty. Hmm… I've made my decision. You shall be in-"_ The hat opened its seam to yell out where I would be placed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_**Okay, so I thought I should tell you guys something. Sometimes when I post a story, I write the first few chapters for it very quickly before I lose interest and just stop for a while. Now, don't get me wrong, I love writing this and the only reason this wasn't posted sooner is because I don't have the first book with me so some things might be a tad bit inaccurate. I still don't have the first book with me so yeah it might take a bit longer for me to post the chapters.**_

_**When I first started writing this, I made Harry be a bit too childish, so I'm trying to tone it down a bit. Also, I made World Wars sound worst than the Wizarding War, but I knew that was terrible as well so I changed it. I still made Harry not like the wizards and say that they haven't seen real blood being shed on the battlefield.**_

_**Because I have made Snape actually like Harry, he will not question him on the potions. Actually, he will, but only to make sure he has studied potions. He won't care that he's in Gryffindor, so yeah. Nice!Snape, gold-digger!Ron, and manipulative!Dumbledore.**_

_**I also have this little headcannon that Canada doesn't fit into any house. Don't hate me for it.**_

_**LITTLE NOTE THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO READ BUT MY COUSIN WOULD APPRECIATE IT: Okay, so my cousin needs advise, and what better way than to ask random strangers that don't even know her? She's been hounding on me about this for weeks. Okay so, my cousin loves romance and can spot a relationship in the making, but when it comes to herself, she's a bit confused. My cousin (let's call her Dawn) knows these two guys. One of the guys once made his friend move so she could get to her locker while he didn't let another girl go to her locker. And then he kept trying to make conversation with her whenever he noticed her walking the same way as him. Problem is, he has a girlfriend (she thinks. She remembers him giving a girl she knew a present). The other guy just keeps sending her Facebook requests even though she's never even on Facebook. And that guy is her friend's ex and she doesn't really like him. So now she's all confused about whether or not they like her. (She blames a video on youtube for her fears that talked about relationships)**_

_**REMEMBER TO DRAW HARRY WILLIAMS-BEILSCHMIDT FOR THE CONTEST.**_


End file.
